Heavenly Voice
by Stahrlili
Summary: Celeste and her friends decide to go camping on First Beach in La Push. They soon come across a gang of massive wolves. One in particular is beautiful. She cannot remove her eyes away from him. Nor can she take away her heart from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm quite new to this.**

**I have read a lot of fanfic lately and I figured I would give it a try.**

**I'm trying to work on another story as well on another site.**

**But it would never fit within this site.**

**So I'll be bouncing back and fourth between this story**

**and my other story.**

**Please bare with me while I take you into the life of Celeste.**

**Thank you for my beta **_**leckadams**_** for betaing this for me.**

**I own Celeste and the gang. Stephenie owns the rest. **

**

* * *

**

_What is in a name? What are they suppose to represent for each person? For instance, my name Celeste means Heavenly. And then you pair that with my last name, Chanson, which is French for voice. Heavenly voice. My parents must have had some sick humor. I'm pretty sure my voice wasn't so heavenly as soon as my bare newborn body was exposed to the cool air of the hospital room._

Feeling the wind against my hair, I rested my foot up against the dashboard of Trishie's Wrangler and leaned back against the worn leather seat.

We were cruising down the 101, on a beautiful July day, through Forks. It was a cute little town, but I would never think to move here. You never know what could be lurking in your backyard with all the trees and bushes acting as a perfect cover for animals big and small.

The sun was finally fighting its way through the blanket of gray clouds. Apparently it won the battle for the time being. It was a balmy 77 degrees out; a major difference between the usual 60-something degrees Washington is subjected to.

We were going on a much-needed break from normal, everyday life. I worked as a receptionist at a home furnishing store and attended Cornish College in Seattle for a degree in interior design.

Apparently Trishie's cousin, Mike, told her about a beach not too far away from his town of Forks and that he had gone there a few times with fellow classmates. The local Quileute tribe was supposed to be really friendly and some of the younger people may even sit around the campfire with us.

Great, just what we need, more uninvited guests tagging along on a 'girls weekend'. Trishie's boyfriend Phil decided to come with us as well as his friend Adrian. So now the Jeep's backseat is crowded with 2 more people. My friend's Reese and Chloe were pinned between the two lugs in their seats; Phil behind me and Adrian sitting behind Trishie's seat.

I flipped down my visor mirror to look at myself. Only, I wasn't really planning on looking at myself. I was been crushing on Adrian for about a year now. His eyes are the deepest of blue and his awesome dark brown 'fuck me' hair drove me insane. H was well built too and plays baseball at University of Washington

But apparently, on further inspection in the mirror, Adrian had eyes for Chloe. Of course he had eyes for her, why wouldn't he? She was strikingly beautiful with straight-layered daffodil blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Not to mention she's smart, witty, and fit as well. She was getting a degree on College Dance. Chloe doesn't notice him ogling her, she wa too busy reading 'The Last Child' by John Hart.

Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing I did like about myself was the fact that my eyes were a jade green. Other than that, I was just an average looking girl. I worked out whenever I could, finally have gotten rid of that little bit of baby fat on my tummy. It was rock hard now, but nothing grotesque. My hair, well, I did't know what's going on with it. I was golden brown, but it gets lighter during the summer and darkened a little during the winter and I was a cross between curly and wavy. My complexion isn't horrible. I wasn't pasty white like a lot of people who were actually born and raised here, but what I didn't like were the tiny freckles that litter my nose and the apples of my cheeks. I was not too much, but still. I felt dirty.

I flipped the visor back up and looked back out the window, finding us cruising through a tunnel of trees. If it weren't for the slight scent of salt water in the air, I would have assumed we were lost.

Ten minutes later, there was a break in the tunnel of trees with houses and little shops not too far off the interstate. Hanging from the shop windows were the usual décor you would see from a Native American village. We must have been getting close to the reservation.

Phil started 'whooping', causing me to turn around. "Yeah finally! Doll-face speed up, I'm too cramped up in the back!" He then started squirming around.

"Fuck Phil, stop moving. Chloe and I are the ones that are cramped sitting between you and Adrian." Reese sighed and rolled her eyes when Phil mocked her.

Trishie, keeping her eyes ahead scolded Phil. "Babe, stop being an ass. I'm not going to speed up. You never know what could pop out of these trees; be it human or animal, I'm not hitting it."

Not too far after the curve we saw the beach. Trishie parked her car in a dusty, unpaved parking spot. Dust billowing up towards the windows, getting sand in my eyes.

"Oh what the hell!" I cried out rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, what happened Celeste? Are you ok?" Trishie asked with a worried tone.

"Shit, just some stupid sand got into my eyes when you parked." My eyes were tearing up and I was still rubbing them because of the irritation.

Phil and Adrian opened their doors to get out and stretch, allowing the girls to escape as well.

Trishie pulled my chin towards her "Celeste, stop rubbing your eyes. You'll make them even more irritated than they are now. Grab a bottle of water and flush them out and…" Trishie went through her purse and grabed a hold of her emergency kit and opened it.

"…put a couple of Visine drops in your eyes to relieve the irritation." She handed me the bottle.

"Thanks. Fuck, it really hurts." I opened the car door and removed the cap of the water bottle. I started flushing out my eyes. _Oh yes, I must look quite attractive. _After doing so, I flipped the visor on my side down and opened the bottle of Visine. Damn, my eyes are red. I dropped two drops in each eye and blink a little. The irritation wasn't as strong as it was before.

Before getting out of the car completely, I grabbed my bag and threw my shades on.

"Ok, good. You're finally finished with the eye problem. Can we please start setting up on the beach?" Phil just really knew how to be an ass.

I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the trunk of Trishie's Jeep and started pulling things out; then Adrian came along to help followed by Phil.

We then made our way towards the beach with camping gear in tow and with my eyes looking like Christmas.

* * *

**I'm not much of a nagger...and I H-A-T-E nagging...but reviews if you can? I know there isn't much to go by here, but I swear it'll eventually get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to my wonderful beta leckadams and for dealing with my punctuation problems!**

**I own the new gang and Stephenie owns the old gang.**

**

* * *

**

After settling down, blankets strewn about the beach and the campfire built, we all made our way over to the cool Pacific.

Did I say cool? What I really meant was freezing! As soon as my feet touched the water, I squealed like a little pig and ran for my towel back at the campsite. I sat down to watch the others, leaning back against my elbows and my legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. As usual, Phil was being fresh with Trishie and trying to untie her bikini top unsuccessfully, then untying her top successfully, and he would continuously grab her ass. Adrian and Chloe seemed to be getting along well, splashing each other, with Adrian finally picking Chloe up and throwing her back into the water. Reese disappeared underneath the water for about a minute and her head bobbed up to gasp for more air and went back under. The couples continued to play around in the freezing cold water.

After watching their activities, I just couldn't stand watching it anymore. My skin goose-pimpled up just by the shear thought of that cold water going anywhere else other than my feet. Shivering, I pulled my white hoodie on without even worrying about unzipping it. I laid back, letting the hoodie and the sun warm my body up.

After what seemed to have been 10 minutes, the heat of the sun escaped me. _Where's the sun?_ I opened my eyes and I saw two really tall men standing only 3 feet away; their shadow was covering me, blocking my heat.

"Hey," said the one guy who stood the closest to me. A confused expression planted on his face.

I sat up slowly, as to not get a head rush. Noticing that I have nothing on my lower half of my body other than my bikini bottom, I dragged my towel over my legs.

"Uh, hey to you too," I said as I cleared my throat.

"Um, are you alright? You seemed a little out of it," Said the one that spoke to me before. I couldn't see his, or his friend's, face due to the sun's glare.

I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger. "Yea, I'm alright. Do I look ill?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"N-no, you don't. I just assumed you were since you look like you were in the middle of dressing, laying on your towel, passed out," He stammered.

My awesome arm shield held off the sun's light long enough to fully take in this tall figure. He easily had to have been 6' or so. He had russet-brown skin and short, black hair. It looks soft to the touch. He's definitely good-looking for sure.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I tried to go for a swim, but the water was too cold. So I covered my self up to keep warm."

"And you passed out?" He pressed. _Where's his friend? I could have sworn I saw another guy. _My eyes scanned around until my eyes landed on him. _Oh, there he is, walking back from the water._

"Well, yea I guess you can say that. I tend to get really tired when exposed to heat," I stifled a yawn. Even thinking about basking in the warm summer sun was making me tired.

Both of the guys looked at each other for a brief moment. The other guy was a little shorter than the first one, but with the same skin tone and hair cut and color. They must be brothers; this one's a looker too.

"Can we join you? Mind as well keep you company while your friends are out there playing," the taller guy said, he gestured slightly towards the blanket I was sitting on.

"Uh, sure go ahead. But I must warn you, I'm not much of an entertainer." I scooted over on the blanket to my right, leaving enough room for them to sit down.

"Thanks, my name is Embry and this is Brady. And you are…?" He said while sitting down, Brady taking place near his side, both angled towards me slightly. He holds out his hand.

"Celeste. Nice to meet you guys." I took his pro-offered hand and shook it, noticing how warm it was. Brady extended his arm for the same friendly gesture and I took his hand as well, shaking it and noticing that his hand was also warm.

"Wow. 'Celeste.' That's an awesome name," said Embry, all the while making me blush.

"Thanks. Your name is different and intriguing as well. How did your parents come across that name?"

"Oh, uh, my mother decided she wanted to name me after some soap-opera character. I don't know which show it was from though," Embry shrugged.

I can tell there's some missing information that he's holding back, but it's not my place to ask.

"So where are you guys from?" Brady speaks up. He's sitting in a butterfly pose while Embry is sitting almost parallel to me now … _when did he move closer?_ … and was positioned just like me.

"Seattle. I'm originally from Georgia, but moved up here when I was 12." My towel slipped from my legs and I noticed Brady looked down and then quickly away, his normal tanned skin over his cheeks having a slight pink tint to them.

"Wow, that's a big move. Why so far?" Embry asked while I cover my lower half back up with the towel.

"Well, my father got another job, but they had to relocate him. Luckily we have family up here…"

I was then rudely interrupted by a big gust of wind that had blown the towels and blanket around us, including the one on my legs. Before I was able to stop the towel from being removed, half of the towel ended up snagged on Embry's bare foot and the other half ended up covering Brady's head.

Blushing, I quickly grabbed for my shorts and yanked them on while they were occupied, Embry laughing and Brady blushing and rolling up the towel in his hands.

I grabbed the towel from Brady's hand while he was offering it to me. "Ha, sorry about that guys. Damn wind." I placed the towel beside me on my right side.

"That's not a problem, it tends to get windy on the beach." _Embry is teasing me._

"Ha. Ha. No shit," I mumbled.

Embry bumped into my side. "Ah, I'm just kidding Celeste." And he gave me a genuine smile. I couldn't help but return one to him. He had dimples on his cheeks. _How sweet._

It was silent for a little while besides the waves rolling up towards the beach and a _squak _or two from the seagulls gliding overhead. The three of us were looking towards the ocean, alone in our thoughts.

Moments later, I get whacked in the face with something stringy, slimy, and wet. In horror, I grabbed whatever it was and flung it out on the beach, away from me. I looked at it from a distance and noticed it was seaweed. Then I heard a booming laugh.

"Ha! That was classic! What did you think it was Celeste? An octopus?" Phil was doubled over in laughter. Only an imbecile would laugh at something like that.

I huffed and gave him the finger, all the while rubbing the rest of the salt water off my face.

"God, seriously Phil? Why in the hell did you do that? You're being an ass," Trishie hits Phil lightly on the arm.

As Reese walked by, she slightly pushed Phil, in which in return, he gave her a nasty look. She rolled her eyes and made her way towards Embry and Brady.

"Hello, Brady already introduced himself to us a little earlier. I'm Reese. This asshole right here is Phil and my friend Trishie. And those two over there are Adrian and Chloe," Reese says with her arm out and hand extended for a handshake. The two couples just wove 'hi' towards Embry; Phil was busy bugging Trishie while she was trying to dry off; Adrian and Chloe seemed as though they were more occupied with some shells they found on the beach.

"Hey guys. Having 'fun in the sun," Embry rhymes. _That was corny and cute._

That little bit of corniness made Trishie smile and she faced him. "Yea we did, though the water is a wee bit cold." She holds up her index and thumb to show how much a 'wee bit' is.

"Yea doll face, we all can tell." Phil comes up from behind her and drapes her towel over her shoulders to cover the tall-tale sign of being cold. Trishie blushes and sits down next to Reese who took her seat beside me.

Adrian and Chloe came towards the set up, plopping down next to each other. Adrian grabbed Chloe and himself a sandwich and water. They're in their own little world. _Must be nice…_

"Hey Celeste, would you like a sandwich or something?" Reese asked me, successfully diverting my attention away from the new lovebirds. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Adrian's fingers crawling from his space on the blanket towards Chloe's hand. There's no way Chloe could mask her bright pink face.

I sighed. There was no use in wallowing in their newfound love. "Yea hon., I'll actually just take a banana and a water. I'm not that hungry." I gave her a slight smile to let her know I'm ok. Unfortunately Reese was not oblivious. She quirks her eyebrow at me and I just rolled my eyes.

She handed me a banana and a water bottle. I looked away from their direction and landed on Embry and Brady who were both eyeing me. I give them a tight smile and took a chug of my water. They were still eyeing me and the silence was a little bit unnerving, so I decided to talk to them about La Push.

"So, what is there to do around here in La Push? Other than laying around the beach on random sunny, summer days?" I peel my banana half ways and take a bite into it. Embry looked down at my mouth for a quick second and back up to my eyes. _Reason?_

"Uh, well it depends on what you're into. The boys and I love to cliff dive over there," Embry pointed with his head towards distant cliffs, the water splashed up against the sides.

"That sound like…fun? A bit dangerous though, don't you think?" I said as my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I took another sip of my water.

"Well it is if you do it half-assed. But if you know what you're doing and know when to do it, it's a major rush," Embry said with a smile on his face. _God, boys and their thrill seeking._

I lightly chuckled and shook my head, "You boys are crazy."

Embry only answers by moving his eyebrows up and down while smiling and chewing on gum that I never realized he was chewing on.

I smirked at him again and took another bite of my banana. They were both looking at my mouth again and I started blushing. _Why are these guys both starting at my mouth?_

Embry looked at Brady for a second and they both got up. "Hey you guys, we'll be back in a minute, we have to go and take care of something. Do you guys need anything for your campfire later on tonight? My treat," Embry says with a nice smile once again.

* * *

Phil gets up and walks towards Embry and mutters low near his ear, but not low enough for us not to hear. "Could you hook us up with some booze?"

Embry looked at Phil and at the rest of us. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Phil to always incorporate alcohol into every outing we go to.

"Uh, yea sure. Anything specific?" Embry said, this time with a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you have any Vitamin R or Budweiser?" Phil whispered back.

"Uh yea, we have both. I'll get you a 6-pack of both." Embry said back already looking a little agitated.

Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed to Embry. "Here's an extra twenty to double up that order. Keep the change bro, thanks." Phil patted Embry on the back and Embry looked like he had to take a few breaths to calm down. His hand was shaking. _What's that all about? _

Embry looked at me with a slight smile, which didn't reach his eyes. He pocketed the money and walked off toward a store, a quarter of a mile away, with Brady.

30 minutes later, Embry and Brady showed up with another guy. The sun had been going down a bit, indicating that it was getting later into the evening. The other guy that showed up was not that much different from Embry and Brady. Same skin tone, colored eyes, style hair, and was the same height as Brady. _Well of course they would look the same in some ways, you idiot. They're Quileutes._

"Hey guys, we're back. Brought along another one of my bros. This is Collin," Embry called out. '_Bros', see? They are brothers. _He was carrying two cases of Vitamin R and Brady was carrying two cases of Budweiser. Collin, who hung back a little ways, held a large grocery bag, and wove 'hi' to everyone.

Phil just nodded his head at their presence, but as usual, Reese was the one getting up to introduce herself to Collin. Adrian grabbed the beers and placed them inside the blue cooler to keep them cold. Chloe continued to read her book she was reading in the car earlier.

Embry walked over to Collin and grabbed the grocery bag from him; Trishie was still talking to Collin as they walked over to the blanket. Embry lifted the bag he was holding. "Hey guys, I brought extra food to cook over the fire, we won't eat up all your food. We're growing boys." Once again his real smile came back as he patted his stomach.

He started pulling out 3 packages of hotdogs, 6 bags of chips, 3 liters of Cola, and the makings of s'mores, enough to feed a football team. I stared at the collection of food with wide eyes and Brady must have seen that.

"What?" Brady chuckled. _Oh so cute when he chuckles._

"Ha, uh, nothing. That's a lot of processed meat, oil, and sugar you guys got there. Do you have a deli hidden away in that bag too?" I asked. _That is A LOT of food. _

Brady put his hand in another bag and pulled out 3 large Styrofoam boxes. And he smirked. "Hey, hey, hey we also have salads, complete with little tomatoes and a sprinkle of cheese on top." He set the boxes down.

"Hmm, well that's nice to see." I smiled back at him.

"Alright let's get this thing started." Phil clapped his hands together and rubbed them. He spent a good 5 minutes trying to get the flint to light up and still there was nothing. Embry asked if he could give it a go and got it lit in one try and formed the wood to his standards, putting dry twigs and leaves over the flint. Within minutes we had a roaring fire.

"Oh Embry, what would we do with out you?" Trishie gushed teasingly. Phil grunted, rolled his eyes, and took a long pull from his Budweiser beer. _Ha, I liked his reaction!_ "Oh yes Embry. What will we ever do!" I exclaimed with dramatic affect. Embry just blushed and tried to stifle a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of this talk. Let's eat." Phil grunted again grabbing one of Trishie's disguised turkey dogs and impaling it with a cleaned stick.

We all stayed up until around eleven o clock at night. The Quileute boys had to leave for home. Embry and Brady said a quick bye and gave me a hug. They also had attempted to say bye to the others, but Phil and Trishie were too engrossed in a battle of the tongues, Chloe was fast asleep beside Adrian with her head lying on his lap, and Reese was busy playing architect with the empty beer and Cola bottles. Collin just waved ever so shyly. And they left.

Finally, Phil and Trishie were done their little tongue dance of love. Phil pulled out our sleeping bags and we all unfolded them.

"Babe, where's your sleeping bag?" Trishie asks.

Phil just winked and said "Oh, shit doll face. I forgot. You'll just have to share yours."

_Ugh, disgusting._

We all finally settled down; Reese, Chloe and Phil already knocked out by their heavy breathing. Well the girls' heavy breathing and Phil's snoring.

I soon drifted into a sleep with a dream filled with hot Quileute men.

* * *

I suddenly awoke to the sound of the trees rustling across the way behind me. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes and realized we were sleeping outside. It could have been a bear or something!

I was much more alert and started looking around behind me, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

About a quarter of a mile away, I saw two massive black shapes just outside of the trees. They didn't move. Not right away. I held my breath and I didn't move a muscle, afraid that if I did so, that what ever those things were, they were going to attack me. Someone groaned in his or her sleep and I was terrified that those things would have heard.

I clutched onto my sleeping bag tightly with my lungs ready to scream '_RUN!'_ if I had to.

But they just walked into the forest. And left me there, wondering about what they were. I kept mulling over the images I saw until I once again slipped into a sleep, this time, the two black shapes played as the starring role in my dream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review? I would greatly appreciate it ^_^**


End file.
